


Tell Me The Truth

by Romanox123



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Emotional, Figuring things out for once, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanox123/pseuds/Romanox123
Summary: With Robbie being the rotten that everyone is telling him, his life turned into a living hell. That is until someone new came along. Surviving this along with the bullies out to get him, just made is life harder, yet theirs a catch. Robbie's got a crush on the new guy, the fear of rejection he cannot take. Will his feelings be returned or will it make it even worst for the poor fool?





	1. Showing the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta, so don't kill me. I know of my problem if you see it. Hopefully I can least share this with you.

Everyday was the same routine that he had to go through. Everyday seeing him always smiling away not even knowing his existence in the world. Everyday he wanted to feel safe, wanted to be notice by him. Wanting more, but...he knew it could never be.Just even thinking about him made him blush even more than he usually does. As he walk passed the halls a million times before. He just stopped by his locker, opening and grabbing with ever books he needed for his start of the day. Sighing to himself, he just wish this time was different. His thoughts were broken as he was being slammed against the lockers, his books fell out of his hands. Holding himself together, which he was failing at he saw the group before him. Always taunting him, bullying, these people were not to be messed with. Everyone was afraid of them, he just got the first bit of the day. Feeling the leaders foot on his stomach as he was chuckling down at him, Robbie whimpered to himself. His eyes fixated and making him shivering beneath. 

“It seems you're right on time than usual Robbie Rotten.” Robbie looked up at the leader, his name fumbled under his breath as he felt his foot going in deeper. 

“Stop..please..”

“Or what? You can't do anything. You're useless Robbie, rotten even, but don't worry.” he spitted at him letting go of his foot off of him. Robbie gasp silently, before looking down on the ground. “You belong to us now, Robbie.” with that he snapped his fingers as the group leaving him. The Mayhem Gang, they rule the school and were feared by everyone in it, including him. They targeted him, because he was weak and they were right. Robbie didn't want to believe it, he knew better than that to himself, but actually telling them off was never going to happened. Robbie breath in and out, he wanted to sit there and cry himself to sleep. The pain in his stomach wasn't good, but he’s been through worst. He kept thinking to himself on why bother coming to school, it was like a record was playing over and over again. The same, nothing different, his thoughts were broken when a pair of feet stood in front of him. He knew those boots all too well, Robbie looked up seeing his face. Soft blond waves above his head with dark brown peak at the bottom as his sparkling blue eyes glimmer in the light, his lips moved again as he was talking to him. Robbie blinked a few times and hopefully he didn't see his blush.

“Let me help you, Robbie.” his thick accent of his made him weak in the knees, seeing his hand reaching out to him, Robbie gulped a little, before taking it. The man pulled him up to his feet, dusting him off. Robbie blush grew bigger, trying to hide it the best that he can. 

“Thanks..” he was pleased that he helped him, but if he was here a bit earlier it would have been better. The man smiled at him, before picking up his books and handing it to him. Robbie thanked him again, taking the books and placing them on his side. 

“Names Sportacus. You're in a few of my classes.”

“I know who you are, Sportacus. Thank you once again, but I must be on my way now.” Robbie shut his locker and rushed out of the situation he was in. Breathing in and out, calming his nerves the very best that he can. He couldn't believe it, Sportacus talked to him, better yet help him up. “Sportacus..” he muttered to himself. He smiled at him, he smiled at a Rotten. His crush in the whole school was the major all star gymnast, transfer over from Iceland into a little old town called Lazytown. Robbie sat in his seat seeing Sportacus flipping inside the class. Heading over in his seat that was diagonal from Robbies. Robbie picked up his book, pretending to read, Sportacus was always a little show off from time to time. He could hear him, telling people how he got the way he was. No shock from there, Robbie peaking over seeing the girls swoon over him, while the guys getting jealous of him. He could never have that with Sportacus, besides he thought to himself. 

‘Who could ever love….a rotten…’. 

~

WIth class ending Robbie left his seat as fast as he could. He hope he didn't have to talk to him for the rest of the day. Yet his plan failed, reaching the hallways, he noticed a pair of boots in the air. Robbie looked over to his side, seeing non other than Sportacus walking on his hands. He saw he did a flipped up and stood in front of Robbie. Robbie couldn't help, but wonder why on earth he stopped him. Sportacus smiled down at him, before speaking. 

“Hey Robbie, mind if I join you?” Strange this has never happened to Robbie.

“Why would you want to hang around with a rotten like me?” he asked, not getting his mood upset. Sportacus just rubbed the back of his head, chuckling happily to himself. 

“I don't think you’re rotten, Robbie. I just thought I could spend some time with you.” Spend some time with him, this has got to be a joke, probably from one of the popularly group thought it be funny. Well it's not. 

“You shouldn't spend time with someone like me, Sportacus..” Robbie passed him, as he tried breathing in and out easing his nerves. Sportacus just watched as something flashed within his chest. His crystal, he never thought that it would react to what just happened. His family told him it was passed down from generations, saying that the crystal would beep if someone they cared about were in trouble. His mustache twitched a little, before walking the other direction. His mind went someone else. 

‘Never thought you would work again..’

~

The only time of the day that Robbie got to enjoy with little peace that he had was lunch time. Sitting outside underneath the old oak tree, he pulled out his lunch, it wasn't something healthy for him to eat, but he just never cared about all the good stuff in life. Opening a bag of potato chips, while drinking some chocolate milk, he began to wonder to himself. Sportacus started talking to him again, actually wanting to be with him. He knew better than that to follow on such things. Placing the milk down and picking up on his book, he began to write things down on his subject. 

“Sportacus…” he muttered to himself. He couldn't get him out of his mind, he hated himself for liking such a man. Robbie sighed to himself, a breeze went by, he could smell the fresh air he needed. He heard footsteps coming his way, he clenched the book tightly, pretending to do some homework or some kind, hopefully whoever it was wouldn't bother him. 

“Is this seat taken?” that voice he knew all too well. Looking up seeing his Sportacus, he gulped before nodding. Sportacus sat down besides him, Robbie quickly put the book away, while reaching for the remaining bag of his chips and began to eat them. Sportacus reached in his bag eating the apple, before drinking some water. 

“So..”

“So what?”

“Why?”

“Why what?” this wasn't going to go anywhere from here. Robbie sigh to himself, before looking over at him. 

“I said no one wants to hang around a ‘rotten’. Everyone knows that.” He spoke, Sportacus bit into his apple again, before looking over at the taller man before him. His eyes filled with fear, look like he hasn't slept in forever, his hair all gelled back, his eyes...his eyes on what caught him.

“Well I am not like one of those people Robbie. I want to be your friend, if you’ll allow me?” Friend...friend that's all Robbie thought to himself. Sportacus just wants to be his friend, Robbie bit his lip, before looking away at him, while drinking the rest of his milk. Placing his trash in his bag, Robbie sigh to himself. 

“Is this some kind of joke, did they put you up to this?” Sportacus defended himself. 

“No, Robbie nobody did!” he gently grabbed his shoulders bringing him to a hug. Sportacus felt his crystal beating, luckily only he was able to hear it. Robbie froze in his tracks, yet inside of him, he broke down. Returning the hug was something he never really knew how. Comforting him the best that he can, Sportacus whispered in his ear,  
“I do not lie, Robbie. Only if you let me help you.” Help...help. He pulled away hearing the sounds of the bell telling everyone to go back inside. Sportacus smiled at the taller man, before helping him up.

“You said you wanted to be my friend...right?” Robbie asked as he nodded. 

“Yes.” smiling at him once again. 

“Alright, we...we can be friends.” with that Robbie saw Sportacus waving goodbye to him as he flips inside the building. Honestly, he wonders why he doesn't just run inside the building. Robbie couldn't help, but smile at himself. For once something good happened to him. Picking up his books and his trash, he headed inside the building throwing his trash out.


	2. Confuse by All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is confused, and Sportacus gets interested in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta, I know of my mistakes.

After school, Robbie we think to the front waiting for his ride. He kept thinking of what Sportacus said to him. A friend he always wanted. He smiled softly to himself, he only wonder-,

“Oh Robbie~” it was them. Robbie began slowly walking away from the gang. He kept walking hearing the footsteps behind him getting closer and closer. He made a break for it. Running as fast that he possibly can, he went straight for the alleyway, hoping he could escape them. Sadly making that decision was a mistake. He ended up being block between two buildings and a wall so high. Robbie froze in his spot hearing the sounds of the group behind him chuckling away.

“Please...leave me alone..” being pushed down to the ground. The leaders foot kicking him in the side. Robbie groan in pain trying to hold himself together.

“I told you Robbie, you belong to us. Just like a rotten should.” pulling his hair high in the air, being slammed against the wall. Shivering like crazy. “Wonder what we should do to you?” he whispered in his ear as Robbie didn't say a word.

“You will do no such thing!”. Robbie looked over seeing him.

“Sportacus!” the leader looked over seeing the man before him.

“Or what? You don't scare us.” Sportacus chuckle to himself before running to him before flipping over the to behind the two guys behind the leader. Scared as those two were they step back. With Sportacus standing behind the leader. He hissed at him, before taking a swing at the man. Robbie ducked below as Sportacus flipped back, causing the leader to lose his balance falling forward. Robbie looked up at him, before he was being picked up and ran out of the alleyway. The leader wasn't please with this. Sportacus ran and ran and ran as far away from them as possible. Robbie was freaking out as he clinged on to the man before him. Sportacus stopped where he was at and set the poor man down. Robbie trying to calm his nerves down. He tried his best to look around to see where he was. It was non other than the Lazytown park. Sportacus kneeled down besides him checking for any wounds or marks on him.

“Robbie..did they hurt you?” Robbie looked at his blue eyes, staring into them. He gulped a little.

“A little…” his head was hurting, his stomach was in pain from being kicked hard, but in spike all that. He saved him. “How did you know..where I was?” Sportacus didn't know how to explain it,

“My crystal...started flashing...it only happens when someone's in trouble.” he didn't say that it only works when he cared about someone. Robbie looked at him and wanted to laugh so hard, but he knew that Sportacus was no lair.

“Crystal...I'm assuming it was passed down from family generations?” he nodded. “I...I want to hear more...if you don't mind.” Robbie was even more curious to Sportacus than he ever was before. Sportacus smiled down at him, pulling Robbie up to his feet.

“Maybe I can tell you more this weekend.” Robbie couldn't believe what was happening. Than again he had to be careful, so he doesn't ruin what he has already.

“You want me...to hang out with you?”

“Of course I’ll even pick up from your house.” Robbie thought about it and looked at him. With some confidence he had in him, he spoke.

“Alright let's do it.” Sportacus brighten his smile at him. Causing Robbie his blush to go deeper than before.

“Want me to take you home?”

“If you don't mind.” With the Robbie lead the way to his house yet frighten a little if the gang showed up. Sportacus noticed as he felt his crystal beeping, he reach out and took hold of Robbie's hand calming him down. Robbie didn't know what was happening, but he felt alright with this. Within a few hours of walking together and talking about some stuff, Robbie stopped at his own house, seeing his little sister waving to him at the window. Sportacus noticed this and waved over to the little girl by the window. Who suddenly ran outside hugging her brother.

“Robbie you didn't come home, mom was worried about you.” she looked up at him seeing the man next to here. “Who's he?”

“Hello my name is Sportacus.” he handed out his hand for a handshake and she shook it.

“I'm Ella, Robbie’s little sister.” With that she twirled around, Robbie just rolled his eyes. “Do you know Stephanie Meanswell?”

“Actually I do, she's my cousin.” She looked over at her brother.

“Anyways mom wants to see you, Robbie.” with that she ran back inside causing Sportacus to chuckle.

“Your sister and my cousin almost looked alike.”

“Well the candy doesn't run far from the tree.” he spoke. Sportacus shook his head.

“You mean the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”

“Yes that..any who...so..how about Saturday maybe around noon?” hardly getting good the words out. Sportacus nodded before reaching out and cupping his cheeks staring into those grey eyes of his. Robbie didn't move, this was so unlike him.

“I would be honored, Robbie. But tomorrow and for now on. You are to stay by my side. I don't want the Mayhem Gang to go anywhere near you.” caressing his cheek leaning in a little closer. His lips were so close to his, Robbie froze in his spot. Sportacus moved away from him. Waving him goodbye, Robbie didn't know what happened, but deep down inside he sure wish he kissed him, right then and there.

~

It wasn't long until the next day, shocking when he went outside he saw him waiting from him.

“Sportacus, what are you doing here?” Robbie spoke, seeing his smiling face. All happy and cheerful this early in the morning, how on earth does he feel like that everyday.

“I thought maybe we can jog to school, it's such a nice morning. It's only a few blocks away.” Now this was something Robbie never really like to do from time to time. Jogging was not one of them.

“Ummm….are you sure? Won't I slow you down?” Sportacus happily chuckle,

“Don't worry, I’ll help you, here.” Sportacus reached into his bag, pulling out an apple and giving it to him. Robbie took it, but just stared at it. “Its sportscandy. I always eat them everyday to get some energy.” Robbie wasn't fond of eating properly and all. One sniff and took a tiny bite into it. Haven't taste it in so long, it was alright, but inside he didn't really like it. Sportacus smile at him, patting him on the back. Robbie gasp, before seeing him already jogging to school.

“Wait for me.” Haven't stretch first it was hard to keep up to Sportacus. Only a few blocks, what could go wrong?

“Robbie, you should start eating healthy. A little helps each day.” Already at the school and Robbie was on his knees, he was tired from all the jogging. Sportacus didn't know, he thought they could spend some time together before school started and all.

“Water?” Robbie asked.

“Here.” He handed him some water. Robbie took it from him and started drinking it like crazy. Yet what made Sportacus chuckle a little, was that Robbie was at least trying something. Robbie got up and looked over at Sportacus.

“Sorry, I’m not use to this, being the rotten and all…” Sportacus frowned a little, he took his hand and gently squeeze it. Robbie flinched a little.

“You are not rotten Robbie. Your name may be Robbie Rotten, but I don't see you like that. Remember that.” He was right, yet Robbie didn't believe it himself. Letting go of his hand, they both headed inside. Everyone was watching them, Robbie himself was nervous than ever. Hearing the whispers like, ‘why is Sportacus with a rotten?’, ‘what's the little freak doing with a jock like that?’, they were all the same. Sportacus can hear them as well, he just ignore them and went to Robbie's locker.

“Listen Sportacus, you don't have to-”

“Robbie I know what you're going to say, and the answer is I am not leaving you. I don't mind being with you.” Robbie saw it in his eyes of determination. Fumbling with his locker, he finally got it to open,

“What about your books?” he spoke. Sportacus actually forgot about that.

“Wait right here and I will go get them, I won't be long.” and with that Robbie saw Sportacus doing some flips down the hall and running, while the students cheered for him. Everyone loved Sportacus, who couldn't blame him. Closing his locker and waiting for Sportacus to come back. Robbie sigh to himself, what was taking him long.

“Well, well, well. What if it's the little rotten that got away~”. Before Robbie could get out quick the leader grabbed his arm pulling him to the side. Slamming against the lockers once more. He was surrounded, fear struck him over, he couldn't do anything.

“Leave...please....”

“You know the rules rotten. Just because of what happened yesterday didn't count at all. You’ll alone now, where is your hero now hmmm?” his face was close to Robbie's, tilting his head to the side. The leader only chuckle to himself.

“Sportacus will co-” his face burn ten times, he’s just been slapped in the face, a red mark will definitely show up on his face.

“That blue elf ain't coming back for you. I’m sure he’s with some girl right now. Forgotten about you. Like he cares at all, a rotten like you-”

“That's enough!” Sportacus pushed the leader off of Robbie, standing in front of him. Robbie whimpered to himself.

“Sportacus, if you weren't the major all star of this school, I would have cream you.”

“Leave, before I regret myself.” Protecting Robbie was the number one thing on his mind. The leader snapped his fingers, leaving both the rotten and the elf behind. Sportacus looked back at Robbie, checking things over with him. “I’m so sorry, Robbie.”

“It's not your fault, Sportadork.” Sportacus actually chuckle with the nickname.

“Let's get to class, Robbie.” Robbie couldn't have agree more, yet he wondered..

_‘What’s so special about me, Sportacus..?’_


	3. Turns for the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Robbie he just cant get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my mistakes.

Robbie kept repeating that over and over in his mind, indeed Sportacus never left him, which made him feel good. Just why on earth would someone like him, be with a rotten. It was never easy for Robbie, yet when lunchtime came out, you both sat by the tree like you were before. Robbie being the unhealthy one, decided to eat a piece of cake, while Sportacus just ate his usual apple. It was such a lovely day, hearing the sounds of people chattering, while Robbie took a glance at him. Sportacus took notice of this as he looked back.

“Something on your mind, Robbie?” Robbie didn't really know what to say, without freaking him out. Robbie took a bite out of his cake, before speaking.

“Nothing really, just thinking to myself.” it wasn't a lie, per say, but it was enough to feel a little better. Sportacus shrugged it off, finishing his apple and drinking his water. 

“Something came across me.” Sportacus spoke, causing Robbie to flinched a little. 

“And?”

“The Mayhem Gang, they kept saying that you belong to them. What exactly happened?”

“I rather not talk about it..” Sportacus frowned a little, yet he knew it wasn't his place to ask in the first place. He reached for Robbie's hand, touching, Robbie bit his lip.

“I’m here for you, you know that right?”

“Of course, Sportaflop.” Sportacus was impressed how creative Robbie was. He was starting to enjoy these new nicknames. Robbie removed his hand from him, while finishing the rest of the cake. They never spoke after that, Robbie was indeed afraid of losing him.

~

With the school ending, Robbie was surprised that Sportacus was willing to walk him home. A few blocks and he would be home, yet looking over at the shorter man, he didn't want it to end. 

“About earlier..I’m sorry.” Robbie looked at him. “It wasn't my place to ask, and well I’m just curious.”

“I figure you would be.” he spoke, causing Sportacus to think. “I don't blame you, with being the new guy and all.”

“It's only been months, but I keep hearing stories.” Stories of course, maybe that's why he wanted to be close to him. Maybe the truth..highly doubt it. 

“Was this..the reason..” Sportacus widened his eyes.

“No, I just...well..” he was feeling a little embarrassed, “Find you..interesting.” Interesting.

“Interesting, I see..” Robbie saw his house, before noticing someone he knew looked down at him. Sportacus saw this and was indeed confused. 

“Who's that?”

“My big brother..Glanni…” Glanni walked down the steps and opened his arms.

“My baby brother, it's good to see you again.” Robbie rolled his eyes as he hugged his brother. “And who is your friend, didn't think you catch this good looking.” Robbie’s face turned completely red, causing Sportacus to smile a little. 

“I’m Sportacus.” he offered his hand out to him, Robbie broke the hug, letting his brother shake his hand. Sportacus can definitely tell they were brothers, though he was dressed a little different, but it didn't bother him. 

“I do hope you are taking good care of him.”

“Of course.” giving him a smile, Glanni smiled back. 

“Good, but Robbie..” Robbie looked at his brother, that face, he knew it all too well.

“No..” Sportacus was confused by this, until Robbie embraced his brother once more. Sportacus could hear his cries through the chest, Glanni only rubbed his back. “She was getting better...why else would you be here..” Glanni only looked at the man behind him,

“You didn't tell him?”

“We’ve only been friends for a short while..why should I tell him.” Sportacus was feeling a little heartbroken, yet he kept in mind, this was Robbie he was dealing with. 

“Get in the car, Robbie. Your sister is there.” Robbie did as he was told, looking back at Sportacus, he encourage him it was alright. Doing so, Glanni looked at the shorter man,

“I’m sorry for making this short, but our mother..she isn't been feeling well.”

“Shes dying isn't she..” what else could there be. Glanni nodded, 

“Indeed. Moving back here, in case something happened. Its nice to know, Robbie has someone other than me.”

“He’s special.” Glanni raised an eyebrow, finding this amusing.

“What are you to my brother? A friend? Or something more.” Sportacus didn't know what to say, until he heard the beep of the car. Robbie was getting impatient. Glanni looked over at the car, before back at him. “Whatever it may be,if you break my brothers heart, I will find you.” with a small growl that escaped his lips. Sportacus only watched as the car drove away, yet with a small glance at Robbie. He wished he was there for him, in his mind he wondered what he was to Robbie. He always found in attractive, nobody knew of his likes. Robbie was special to him, he wanted..could he?


	4. Can't Believe It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking, thinking of some way to make this worst for Robbie.

Seeing his mother in his bed, her health got even worst. Sitting by her beside, while Glanni was holding his little sister in his arms, she was crying while he just watched and comfort her. Robbie held in his breath, he wouldn't know what to do without her. He didn't want her to go, he took her hand. She looked at him,

“Robbie..”

“Yes mom?” she looked over seeing her other children,

“Glanni..Ella..watch over each other..” she began to cough a little, feeling a little weaker than before. Tears seem to slip out of his eyes, he begged.

“Fight it, please.” he knew it was impossible, the disease was killing her inside. A cure was impossible and they all knew. Ella looked away, not seeing her mother in pain. Glanni became brave for his siblings, he needed to, even inside he was too upset. 

“You knew this was going to happened..I..did..didn't expect it..to..be soon..” she continue coughing, causing blood to spatter out of her mouth. Leaving the blood that was on her hand, she tried breathing in, “I..I..love you all..my beautiful..children....” The sounds of the heart monitor dying, nurses came in, and moved everyone in that room out. Robbie refused,

“I’m not leaving!” pushy as he was, he struggle against them. Doctors came and tried to help the best that they can do. With one last glance, Robbie saw his mother's death, still hearing the sound of the monitor.

~

“We have to go, there's nothing-”

“Just leave me be…” Robbie went silent, sitting outside, his mother's room. Glanni was still holding Ella, crying against his chest. He only sigh to himself,

“I’ll come back for you, just call.” Robbie never left his eyes off the ground. Glanni left him, he knew his brother would have it worst, for now he needed to take care of his sister. Robbie felt his world just crumple beneath his feet, he already lost his father, but now his mother he always had. Sure he had Glanni and Ella, but his mother to him, she was always there for him. She loved him when no one wanted to be his friend, always take care of him whether or not, something was right or wrong. He didn't know what to do from here. Tears seem to fallen, as he couldn't control himself, holding himself close as people walked passed him. They didn't seem to care if he was alright, figures. 

“Robbie..” that voice, he knew all too well. He only stayed there, until he felt someone close to him, his hand was taken, Robbie didn't flinched.

“I’m fine..” it was a lie and he didn't believe him. 

“I’m sorry I wasn't there for you, like I should.” Robbie only looked the other way, yet he never removed his hand from the man before him. 

“You weren't family...I didn't expect you too, Sportacus.” Sportacus used his other hand, pulling Robbie's face to him. Robbie loosen up a bit, he felt calm when he was around him, yet..

“Yet I should have. I’m so sorry.” Robbie only lean in close, he wrapped his arms around the man, Sportacus only returned the hug, letting his tears fall. Robbie never let go as he cried.

“I miss her...she..she..oh god..” Sportacus rubbed his back, holding him closer than before. He wish he knew something to make him feel a little better, yet maybe just being here with Robbie at his time of need. It was something that help him. His crystal knew, coming here was the right thing to do. 

“I’m here, Robbie. Always.” yet what he didn't plan on, only made Robbie blush as he felt him kiss on top of his head. 

~

And so, Glanni moved back home, taking care of his siblings. Ella knew it was going to be different as soon as her mother died, Glanni was indeed, proud of her for being brave, yet it was different with Robbie. He knock on the door to his room, 

“You need to eat, I've got cake?” Yet he didn't hear anything, he was afraid something happened. “Please answer me, if you're even still alive.” he spoke up. 

“Leave it by the door…” Glanni only sigh to himself. It's been a few weeks, he knew it was going to be a problem, being the oldest is hard work. He loved his family, yet he couldn't help his own mother. He felt like a failure for that. 

“You can't stay in there forever.” indeed he could, but Glanni wouldn't allow himself to let it happened. 

“Just leave me be.” He only sigh once more. With leaving the cake on the floor and walked away from the door. He heard it opened, then quickly shut, looking back it was gone. Walking down the stairs, seeing his little sister on the kitchen counter. She was coloring, she was only 8, but he knew it made her happy, just a little. Walking up to her, he sat down besides her. Looking at her drawing, it was nothing, but purple. 

“Robbie..” she spoke up, not looking at her brother. Glanni only rubbed her head a little, before looking down at her. 

“He won't come..I don't know what to do.” There were many ways of getting his brother out, just like old times when he used to live with the family. Moving away was the biggest mistake he had ever done. He could remember the time, where he snuck his brother out of the house when they were kids, the best of times. Yet when he turned 20, he left while Robbie was only 14, his sister only 4, he never thought with those years it would turn for the worst. Being 24 and having a huge responsibility on them, he had to grow up. Ella stopped her coloring and looked over at her big brother, she took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Glanni faced her. 

“Have you tried..Sportacus..” the blue man, of course why didn't he think of him soon. “He's been coming here, since you keep leaving. Yet he won't let him into his room. He should be here-” with a knock on the door, he only raised his eyebrow. Ella let go of his hand and rushed to the door, opening it, Glanni saw him. 

“SO it is true.” Sportacus looked at the man before him. 

“I’m not giving up on him, besides..” he swung his bag over, seeing books and papers practically falling out. Glanni only looked down at him. 

“You can try to get him out, I will be impressed if you do. Ella and I are heading out.” picking Ella off as they walked out the door. Ella waved goodbye to Sportacus as Glanni shut the door. Sportacus only walked up the same steps from before, he knock on the door, hearing groaning. 

“Leave me alone, Glanni!”

“Its me, Robbie.” he spoke. Yet he ended up hearing the sounds of something breaking. Sportacus dropped the bag and barged the door opened, lock broken. Sportacus saw something he wish he never saw. He rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug, Robbie froze in his spot. 

“Sport..”

“Robbie, tell me you weren't going there?” beside him was a bottle of pills that were spilled over the floor, not far from him was the mirror that broke when he fell to the floor. Robbie didn't look at him, ashamed for what he was going to do. 

“I’m...alone..” Sportacus only frown at him. 

“You have your brother and sister..me, Robbie..I thought..I thought we were friends. I care about you, I don't want to lose you.” 

“You don't even know me-”

“I DO.” Robbie shook a little, never seeing him yell so loud. Sportacus only sigh to himself, bringing his hand to Robbie's face. “I understand your pain, just let me help you.” he didn't know what to say, Sportacus only held him closer than before. Never letting go, Robbie stayed without answering. 

~  
They stayed there, for who knows how long, Sportacus was not leaving him. Robbie kept his thoughts to himself, as only the sound of breathing was heard. It was nice to know the man was staying with him, alone, together it was new to Robbie. He looked up at him, finally having the courage to talk,

“I’m sorry.” Sportacus only looked down at him, 

“I know losing someone is difficult, no one should go through this alone.” Robbie lean his head against his chest, as if it already was.

“It's not that...it's just..you’ve been so kind to me, while I...just have been well..rotten..to yeah.” Sportacus understood.

“Just remember, you have your family and me. I’m not letting you go.” it was funny, considering Robbie only wish he knew what it exactly mean. Before he could say anything else, he notice his lips were close to his. Robbie only seem to blush a little, he kept replaying it back in his mind, if he was really doing this out of pity or something more. Just barely touching his lips, footsteps were heard, making Sportacus pulling away, looking the other way. Robbie saw his older brother by the door, leaning against the door frame. 

“Good to see he’s alive.” he didn't seem to notice the pills that were scatter on the floor, nevertheless the mirror that was still broken. Glanni only focus on the two men on the floor, holding each other. Glanni only smirk to himself, before walking away. Robbie seem to notice Ella was going to come in, but Glanni took her hand and pulled her away. Sportacus let go of Robbie, they started to clean up, yet Robbie was still embarrassed the way his room, look, but at least he still had him.


	5. A Little Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions needs to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so bad at this, I am very sorry. Its short, but my hand is killing me with all the typing I have done today between my watt pad account and this, I promise next time I will get better and make it longer than it needs to be, hopefully. Anyways I know my mistakes.

Robbie knew he had to go back to school sometime, least he had Sportacus by his side. The other people seem to not bother with him, it was a good sign for him. Sportacus noticed the gang, by Robbie's locker, this wasn't going to be good. 

“Where have you been rotten, we missed you~” the leader spoke. Robbie ignored them, Sportacus moved in front of you, Robbie went to get into his locker.

“He is non of your concern anymore.” Sportacus spoke, while Robbie hid behind the locker. Getting his books, he needed, he noticed the leader was glaring at him. 

“And what makes you think it doesn't?” he spoke. Sportacus only curled his lip at him,

“Because you would have to go through me in order to get to me, find something other than bugging Robbie.” this pissed the leader off, he walked away other with the others. Sportacus looked back at Robbie, he closed his locker. Walking side by side, he only was truly amazed for what he did for him, it was like he really care about him..maybe more than a friend. 

“I feel..more relaxed. I never thought that would happened.” he spoke, causing Sportacus to smile at him. 

“When you're with me, Robbie anything is possible.” Robbie only thought to himself, was Sportacus giving him messages or something, but in anyway as they enter the class together. Sitting in their assigned seats, Robbie only focused on the man before him. 

~

It wasn't long til Sportacus asked him to meet him in the gym after school, he wonder what could be more important than not going home to his room. Opening the gym doors, seeing him running to him. Sportacus hugged the taller man, Robbie only pushed him off, feeling a blush forming on his face. 

“Good thing you came.” he spoke, Robbie only looked at him, he was sweaty and gross and to be honest it didn't bother him. He was even more handsome than he ever imagine him at all. 

“Whats all this about?” he asked, Sportacus pointed his finger up, Robbie looked up and his eyes widened. 

“Would..would you like to go with me..” Robbie couldn't believe where this was going. Reading the banner once more, it was the Lazytown High Prom.

“A friend?” Sportacus shook his head, he placed his hand on his cheek, Sportacus leaned in, giving it a peck on the cheek. Robbie froze in his spot,

“As my date.” Sportacus could of swore he blushed a deep color on his face. Robbie could see this and only smile to himself,

“I accept.” Sportacus couldn't be happier to hear this. 

“So are you..into well..me?” Robbie asked an embarrassing question. Sportacus only nodded. 

“Yeah, why?” he asked. Robbie didn't know what to say, he now knows Sportacus was into well him, should he tell him how he feels for him. He would wait til the right moment. 

“Nothing, just happy to know.” he gave Sportacus a smile.


	6. Never Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly talking and Robbie figuring it out.

Robbie sat down on the bleachers, watching is him do some aerobics. He could watch him all day, his muscles, flexing, the sweat glistening against his skin, his hair all messy and well, he bit his lip from thinking any further. His heart was pounding against his chest, he couldn't believe that his date would be..him. Of all people, Sportacus wanted to go to the lousy prom as his..date. 

“Robbie, watch this!” Robbie began to stare at the man, Sportacus breath in and out, he began to run, getting some momentum he began to do some flips, once, twice and finally he did a triple flip, causing him to jump on the small trampoline. High in the air, he landed on the ground, with perfect balance. Robbie couldn't believe it, well he always seen him do this kind of stuff from time to time, but something that incredible. Robbie only slightly smile, while giving him a thumbs up. Sportacus winked at him, before running up to his coach. Robbie sigh to himself, what was he trying to prove with him. His thoughts were broken, when he saw some girls heading his way, Robbie didn't move, but listened as they began to talk to him.

“You’re Robbie aren't you?” he nodded, he didn't know where this was heading, but he was all ears. “We are so sorry for your loss, but if this helps..” the girls gave him a box, he took it and opened it. It was full of chocolate with a letter. He began to read it, his eyes widen before he looked back at them.

“But..I never-”

“You’re friend, Sportacus told us what happened. It must be hard without a mother, we understand.” He never thought, he always thought everyone hated him, being..well.

“I do miss her..” yet the girls only hugged him. This was confusing for him to say the least, they were kind, they weren't like the others and well, they were treating him like one of their own. They all pulled away and said goodbye to him, Robbie only watched them leave, before closing the box and set it on the side. A few minutes later, he saw Sportacus running up to him.

“Hey, whatcha got there-”

“I know what you did.” Sportacus was confused until he noticed a box besides him. 

“Oh you mean-”

“It was nice..actually.” he smiled at the shorter man, Sportacus only smiled. “Didn't think there was nice people, besides yourself.” Robbie only stood up, grabbing the box as they both left the gym. Down the street they were, they didn't seem to speak after todays events. When they reached Robbie's place, Robbie placed the box down on the ground, before looking over at Sportacus. 

“So, we cool?” he asked as Robbie nodded. 

“Yeah..” before Robbie could even say anything else. Sportacus reached his head to Robbie’s face and peck him on the cheek. Robbie only blushed before he saw Sportacus leaving. 

“See ya tomorrow.” Waving goodbye, Robbie only placed his hand on his cheek. The warmth was fading away as he looked back at the shorter man. He was starting to think Sportacus sees him more than a friend. He only smiled to himself before heading inside, carrying the box and placing it in the kitchen. Sitting in the high chairs, he saw his little sister coloring while Glanni was cooking dinner. 

“How was school?” he asked. Robbie only sigh to himself, before pushing the box to the side. 

“Take these.” Glanni looked over seeing the box and once it was revealed. It was non other than chocolate. 

“Gladly.” moving it to the side, he saw his little brother all flustered, he curled his lip, before moving himself back to the stove, mixing it around, he began to speak once more. “So, how is Sportacus? He treating you well?”

“Yeah..very..” Robbie was so in thought that his sister was constantly poking and he didn't seem to notice. 

“I think he's sick.” Ella spoke. Glanni only shook his head. 

“Sick in love.” he snickered, before Robbie blushed a deep color. 

“So, what if I am.” 

“Its that boy isn't it?” Robbie slightly nodded to him, while Ella’s eyes widen. 

“I knew it, Stephanie said the same thing!” Both her brothers looked down at her, before she realized she spoke to loud. Covering her mouth, Glanni raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Spill it, Ella.” Glanni spoke, before she twiddle her thumbs then went straight back to coloring.

“Stephanie told me that Sportacus like my brother. I didn't know if it was true, until now.” Robbie couldn't believe it, so he did like him in that way. Yet should he use this to his advantage. He shook his head, no..yet..prom..date...caring...peck on cheek...was is it? 

“Aww look a Robbie he's so in thought that he's a deep as a candy apple.” he snickered to his brother while Ella giggle. Robbie ran out of the kitchen, feeling embarrassed by his own siblings. Glanni only looked back at Ella,

“Will Robbie be happy?”

“I don't know, Robbie was..well you know.” she only nodded understanding. Her brother would need some work and she knew just the person for that.


End file.
